


confessions at night

by reshichu



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, god i love these two, i wrote this grinning like a big giant moron, like straight up "youre going to need dentures" type of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: kasumi fell asleep first, so arisa lets out her true feelings.





	confessions at night

When Arisa returned from brushing her teeth, she had found that Kasumi had already fallen asleep.

"Figures." Arisa whispers to herself. The couple had stayed behind in her basement after Poppin Party's usual practice routine to check over the lyrics and music. However, nighttime had fallen before Kasumi and Arisa could finish their work, and so Kasumi just decided to sleep over Arisa's place for the night.

The situation wasn't unusual for Arisa. Kasumi had practically made her basement a second home.

"Hmm... How warm." mumbles Arisa, laying down besides Kasumi's sleeping body. As usual, she and Kasumi shared one futon, blanket, and even pillow. If Arisa was being honest to herself, she really did enjoy the first time waking up having Kasumi right next to her.

Arisa wrapped her arms around Kasumi's sleeping body, shuffling even closer to her, their noses almost touching. She spent some time staring at Kasumi's moonlit face.

"You're so cute, you know that?"

She nuzzled right into the crook of Kasumi's neck, closing her eyes and listening to her heartbeat.

"You're also a such a big, dumb idiot. You always have the wildest ideas and just rush on ahead without ever thinking first. You drag almost anyone you can get your hands on with your silly schemes even if they're hesitant... And I wouldn't have it any other way. The reason we're here... the reason Poppin' Party still stands is because of you. No matter what problem, what obstacle, you always hold your head high and you never give up. You inspire others... you even got me back into playing piano when I had given up long ago. You continued to stay with me when most other people would have abandoned me. You finally gave me a place to belong..."

Arisa shuffled back and tilted her head upwards, softly pressing her lips against Kasumi's.

"You really are the best girlfriend I could ever ask for. I love you."

She snuggled back into the crook of Kasumi's neck.

"Good night, Kasumi." she whispers, before finally falling asleep herself.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

"Ehehe~. I didn't know you could be such a sappy romantic, Arisa-chan. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @reshichu on twit to see me cry a lot over these fictional teenagers


End file.
